


Razem

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, happy end, lekki angst, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: Wojna zmienia ludzi bezpowrotnie, Naruto to rozumie i dlatego próbuje na nowo odnaleźć sens w życiu. Nie wszystko jednak jest tak proste, jakby się zdawało.





	Razem

Kiedyś myślałem, że Wielka Wojna Shinobi to najgorsze, co może mnie spotkać. Że świat skończy się na tamtych chwilach, pośród trupów, krwi i bitw. Że nie będzie nic więcej.

Myliłem się. Tak naprawdę najgorsze dopiero nadeszło. Było nim normalne życie ze wspomnieniami o poległych przyjaciołach, świadomość, że ty przeżyłeś, a oni nie.

Każdy dzień okazał się kolejnym nic nieznaczącym. Jedyne, co stawało się dla mnie ważne, to treningi z Sasuke. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tylko on był dla mnie wyzwaniem, że tylko on znał moje ciało na wylot poprzez tyle odbytych walk w naszej przeszłości.

Ja też rozumiałem jego ciało. Od zawsze przecież byłem rywalem Uchihy, więc musiałem znać go bardzo dobrze. I znałem. Znałem nawet lepiej, niż on sam.

Pewnego dnia powiadomiłem go o tym. Uśmiechnął się tylko, leżąc ramię w ramię ze mną i odpoczywając po odbytym sparingu.

— Skoro znasz mnie tak dobrze, nie zdziwi cię informacja, że zamierzam oświadczyć się Sakurze — nagle szepnął. Zdumiony zerknąłem na niego kątem oka. Usta dalej miał ułożone w kpiący uśmieszek, acz oczy zimne jak stal i jak gdyby niepewne. Domyśliłem się, że pragnie zatuszować przede mną zdenerwowanie.

Po tym wiedziałem, że mówi poważnie. I dopiero wtedy skamieniałem, czując niewyobrażalny ból. Przecież to ja miałem w końcu ożenić się z Sakurą i spłodzić z nią dzieci. To ja przecież trwałem z nią przez ten cały czas, to ja pocieszałem, gdy Sasuke ją zostawił, a potem próbował zabić... a jednak... jednak nie zdecydowałem wyjawić tego Uchisze. Po prostu wykrzyknąłem w radości:

— W końcu, draniu, spełnisz swoje marzenie założenia klanu!

— Tak... — I choć także wydawał się być szczęśliwy, jakiś niepojęty błysk w oku zaniepokoił mnie. Niemniej zignorowałem go i ponownie zacząłem ćwiczyć z Sasuke. Tym razem walka była stokroć intensywniejsza, jakbyśmy obaj próbowali nawzajem ochłonąć po tych wszystkich informacjach. Ja miałem powód, Sasuke jednakże nie powinien go mieć. Tamtą myśl również szybko oddaliłem.

Ślub odbył się kilka tygodni później i oczywiście to ja byłem świadkiem Sasuke. Po drugiej stronie zaś stała Hinata i uśmiechała się do mnie. W ogóle nie byłem zdziwiony.

Sakura prezentowała się wspaniale w swoim różowym kimono z wysoko spiętymi włosami. Sasuke też robił ogromne wrażenie, a jego kamienna mina nawet w takiej chwili dodawała mu jakieś niesamowitej potęgi. Czułem od niego siłę i magnetyzm.

Nie wiedząc czemu nie odrywałem od niego spojrzenia, gdy składał słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej. Przez chwilę nawet wydawało mi się, że on też skierował na mnie swoje onyksowe oczy z tą niepojętą iskrą.

Po ceremonii udałem się od razu do Ichiraku, gdzie zastałem siedzącego Lee.

— Nie na przyjęciu? — zagadał, na co zaśmiałem się tylko nerwowo.

— Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo — odparłem tylko, siadając tuż obok niego. Po chwili obaj stukaliśmy się kieliszkami z błogim sake.

— Nie była nas warta — osądził po paru głębszym Rock Lee, a ja odruchowo potaknąłem, chociaż wydawało mi się, że coś w tym zdaniu mi nie pasowało. Nie zamierzałem jednak tego rozgrzebywać.

Potem razem z mężczyzną śmialiśmy się, płakaliśmy i wspominaliśmy, o bliskich nam, którzy z wojny nie wrócili. Był to dla mnie wieczór znaczący, bo w końcu wyjawiłem to, co mnie tak uślinie gnębiło. To, że nie znalazłem szczęścia, że nie wiedziałem, gdzie mam je szukać. Rock Lee mimo że mnie nie rozumiał, potakiwał i dalej sączył razem ze mną alkohol.

Tak minęła nam cała noc. W końcu, nad ranem, stwierdziliśmy obaj, że już czas wracać do domu. Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie i podążyliśmy we własnych kierunkach.

Nie doszedłem daleko, ponieważ poczułem, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Znałem chakrę, która przemykała obok, więc bez słów odwróciłem się, by ujrzeć stojącego nieopodal Sasuke.

— Nie zostałeś do końca — rzekł to, co było oczywiste.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie, przenikaliśmy siebie wzrokiem, chłonęliśmy tę dziwną atmosferę, którą obaj stwarzaliśmy.

— Wracaj do żony, musicie przypieczętować wasze małżeństwo — odezwałem się, nie poznając własnego głosu. Był dziwnie oschły.

— Już to zrobiłem — odparł zimno Uchiha, na co moje serce nieprzyjemnie zakuło. Nie chciałem sobie tego wyobrażać, a on to wiedział. Drań.

— Cóż... w takim razie musi jej być przykro, że nie zadomowiłeś na dłużej w łóżku.

Z powrotem odwróciłem się i pozostawiłem Sasuke, mrużącego niebezpiecznie oczy i przechylającego głowę lekko w prawą stronę. Jak gdyby próbował mnie rozszyfrować, pomyślałem, całkowicie znikając przy pierwszych promieniach słońca.

Po raz pierwszy zatuszowałem całkowicie swoją chakrę przed Sasuke, tak by nie mógł mnie odnaleźć.

***

Parę miesięcy później dowiedziałem się, że Sakura jest w ciąży i była to dla mnie informacja zatrważająca. Przez wiele dni nie potrafiłem się otrząsnąć, potem zaś, jako jeden z członków ANBU, poprosiłem Tsunade o przydzielenie do jakieś tajnej misji za murami Konohy. Czcigodna zgodziła się, jakby wiedziała co mną kierowało.

Każda misja była dla mnie błahostką; od kiedy zniknęła cała organizacja Akatsuki, żaden ninja nie był na tyle silny, by chociaż być dla mnie niewielkim zagrożeniem. Umiałem wiele, bardzo wiele po tylu latach treningu i odbytych bitw. Nieskromnie mogłem przyznać, że jak na razie pozostawałem jednym z najlepszych ninja.

Każda misja była dla mnie również ukojeniem. Pozwalała mi zapomnieć o Sasuke i Sakurze. Oni razem, ta myśl niewyobrażalnie kuła mnie w piersi. Nie potrafiłem pojąć dlaczego, przecież powinienem się cieszyć ze szczęścia Haruno...

***

W końcu i tak musiałem powrócić do wioski, aby zdać raport Hokage. Ta jednak wydawała się być czymś zmartwiona, gdy mnie ujrzała.

— Coś się stało? — zapytałem, kładąc na stole papiery. Kobieta zerknęła na mnie przelotnie, po czym głośno westchnęła.

— Właściwie przybywasz w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, Naruto.

Uniosłem brew w niezrozumieniu, prosząc jednocześnie, by kontynuowała.

— Sakura Haruno popełniła samobójstwo.

W pierwszej chwili uznałem to za żart i nawet zdołałem się uśmiechnąć, lecz mina Tsunade zdradziła, że kobieta wcale nie żartowała. Mówiła śmiertelnie poważnie.

— Jak? — wydukałem, czując dziwną pustkę. Jakbym nie wiedział, co znaczyła dla mnie ta sytuacja. Bo właściwie co znaczyła?

— Skoczyła z urwiska, mamy wielu świadków, że z premedytacją. — Lekko drżący głos, podkrążone oczy były owocem wielu zmartwień Tsunade i dopiero teraz to pojąłem.

— A dziecko? — zapytałem i tak już się domyślając, co usłyszę.

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

— Zabiję tego drania — warknąłem, mocno zaciskając pięści.

I w istocie, w tamtej chwili naprawdę wierzyłem, że to uczynię. Nawet od razu ulotniłem się z gabinetu Hokage, by móc pojawić się w rezydencji Uchihów.

Sasuke siedział na schodach z twarzą skierowaną w stronę nieba. Wyglądał przerażająco z tymi pustymi oczami, z tą beznamiętnością odbitą w spojrzeniu. Jakby już nic bardziej go zaboleć nie mogło. Zastygłem na drzewie, dobrze kamuflując chakrę, przez co nie mógł mnie wyczuć. Obserwowałem go jeszcze chwilę, a następnie, rozmyślając się, zniknąłem.

To nie był czas, aby wyrzucać mu jego winy. A tak przynajmniej sobie to tłumaczyłem.

***

Minęło kilka gorzkich dni, nim wyszedłem z domu i skierowałem swe kroki na miasto. Chciałem spotkać się z dawnymi znajomymi, ponieważ samotność mnie już powoli wykańczała. Dalej jednak nie miałem odwagi stanąć naprzeciw Sasuke.

Nogi same skierowały mnie do Ichiraku. Prawie się zaśmiałem, gdy tam znowu siedział Lee, tym razem nie sam, a z Kibą.

— Siema, chłopie — przywitał się Inuzuka, ale zabrakło w jego słowach prawdziwej radości.

Rock jedynie skinął mi głowę, po czym się do nich dosiadłem.

— Ty też już pewno wiesz — zagadał Kiba, sącząc jakiś napój, prawdopodobnie z dużą mieszanką alkoholu.

— Wiem — odparłem sucho.

— Jak mogła mu to zrobić? — zapytał siebie Lee.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, kierując zdumione spojrzenie na czarnowłosego.

— Jak to ona? Przecież to Sasuke ponosi za ich śmierć winę, nie?

Obaj zastygli jeszcze bardziej skonfundowani, niż ja. A potem obaj zaprzeczyli ruchem głowy.

— Sakura się zabiła, ponieważ uwikłała się w pewien romans... — zaczął Kiba, chcąc z pewnością oszczędzić tego Lee. — Dziecko nie było Sasuke, a ona nie wiedziała jak mu to powiedzieć.

Na to oświadczenie, nie pozostało mi nic innego niż wziąć mocnego łyka sake.

— Kto więc był ojcem? — zapytałem.

— Sai.

Wymowne spojrzenie Kiby jasno mówiło, że Ino nadal niczego się nie domyśla. I szczerze mówiąc, nikt chyba nie chce jej odbierać własnego, choć urojonego szczęścia.

Ja też stwierdziłem, że nie będę się w to mieszać, ale pozostało mi coś do zrobienia...

— Gdzie idziesz? — krzyknął za mną Inuzuka, na co ja odparłem:

— Do Sasuke!

***

Zastałem go tak, jak wtedy, siedzącego na schodach od tarasu. Spojrzenie jednak miał wbite w ziemie i nawet, gdy przed nim stanąłem, nie zerknął na mnie.

— Wiem, że jesteś od wielu dni w Konoha, więc czemu dopiero teraz? — Usłyszałem zimne pytanie, choć twarz nadal odchylona była ku dołowi.

— Musiałem... oswoić się z tą sytuacją.

— Myślałeś, że to przeze mnie. — W końcu czarne oczy skierowały się w moim kierunku, przeszywając mnie na wylot. Nie było w nich smutku, czy pustki — była w nich złość. Dopiero teraz przypomniałem sobie, że te oczy nawet po takim czasie potrafiły mnie przejrzeć. Ujawnić prawdę, którą skrywałem.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to nie twoje dziecko.

— Ja też, do czasu aż się nie zabiła.

Niekontrolowane drgnięcie jego mięśni, sprawiło, że zamarłem. Zamarłem z bólu, nie mogłem patrzeć jak cierpi, jak ponownie cierpi. A przecież wojna już i tak go wykończyła... Jak mogłaś Sakura, ty dziwko, pomyślałem.

— Wiesz, kiedy musiała to zrobić? — zaśmiał się sucho — Na naszym ślubie... A wiesz, co jest najgorsze z tego wszystkiego?

— Nie — pokręcił głową — nie to, że się zabiła, czy zabiła tego bachora Saia. Nie, najgorsze jest to, że odebrała mi najważniejszą osobę w moim życiu, gdy byliśmy razem. Nie kochałem jej, wiedziała to, a mimo tego zgodziła się za mnie wyjść...

— Kogo więc kochałeś? — przechyliłem głowę, nie rozumiejąc. Sasuke wstał gwałtownie i rzekł z mocą:

— Ciebie.

To był ten moment, w którym moje życie nie odwraca się do góry, a scala wszystkie fragmenty niczym układanki. Wydarzenie, wszystkie wydarzenia, te dobre i te złe przemknęły mi przed oczami. Pamiętałem ślub Sasuke, moją zazdrość, ale teraz rozumiałem, że wcale nie tyczyła się różowowłosej, a jego — Uchihy. Nawet dziwna rozmowa z Rockiem uświadomiła mnie, że od początku kochałem tylko jedną, jedyną osobę, a był nim ten drań.

Podszedł do mnie, kiedy ja próbowałem się pozbierać, po uświadomieniu sobie tego. A potem po prostu przytulił.

— Wybacz, Naruto — szepnął do mojego ucha, jakby to on musiał mnie przepraszać, a nie ja za to, że byłem taki ślepy.

Także go objąłem, dość nieporadnie, ale czując, że w końcu, po raz pierwszy od dawien dawna, ogarnia mnie ciepło. Szczęście. Zapach bruneta, pojąłem, był dla mnie jak zapach domu, którego nie posiadałem.

I wiedziałem, że nie będzie idealnie. Nigdy. Ale nikt przecież nie jest idealny, w każdym związku są przeszkody do przejścia. A my, obaj, mieliśmy zamiar je przejść, nie spiesząc się. Robiąc to powoli, krok po kroku, by móc chłonąć się w całości. By móc razem cierpieć, krwawić, śmiać się i, co najważniejsze, kochać.


End file.
